In the Clutches of Beck Oliver
by HypnoticMemories16
Summary: "So to prove I'm right, I just have to break free? And then I can kick your ass while bragging about how I told you so?" "Well, there is one small condition." "... And that is?" "You can't struggle or squirm under my touch." / Jade's in bondage, but she refuses to be tormented by him, much less give in to him. Who'd win in this somewhat kinky one-shot?


**This is my first time writing and posting a kinky one-shot on this site. So, please PM me instead of reporting if necessary.**

_**May be inappropriate to some readers**, due to some mention of Beck and Jade being kinky.  
**No explicit or mention of sex here**, just very minor description of body parts, but if you think you'll be offended, please leave now. :)_

**Note:**_ Oh, and if you think it should be moved to the M rating, please leave me a PM instead of reporting. Thanks, much appreciated. ;)_

**Rating: **T+ , I don't think it'd be M-rated since no heavy explicit contents are mentioned.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, babe..."

"Argh... go away, lemme.. sleep..." Jade answered groggily, and was about to turn her body when something felt wrong, and it took her a moment to figure out what it was. _I was sleeping, wasn't I? Then, why am I not lying down on my bed...?_ It then occur to her that she was on her knees, which is definitely _not _a position she remembered going to bed with.

Jade started pulling her hands down in order to get rid of whatever that was covering her eyes, but froze instantly when she felt something tightening around her neck. After a brief moment of hesitation, she started frantically lowering both her hands to get rid of what she deem was a noose around her neck. _Beckett James Oliver, you're so going to pay when I figure out what you're planni- _However, it was proven to be an _almost_ fatal mistake when the material around her neck immediately tighten and jerked her head backwards.

Even as her air supply was being cut off, Jade managed to recomposed herself and put two and two together, eventually raising her hands up slowly again. The strangling ended almost immediately, followed by her uncontrollable coughing. _Okay... so __he__ has some tricks up his sleeves... and if I lower my hands, I'd be strangled. __Good to know._ She sighed quietly and hang her head down carefully, silently hoping to get some sort of response from her boyfriend.

Much to her surprise and irritation, the blindfold was ripped off and blinding lights hit her vision. Jade blinked slowly and repeatedly, and her eyes soon got used to the sudden brightness. She examined her surrounding and to her _dismay_, she was not in some sort of torture cell or being prepared to be a stew by some witches. Quite on the contrary, the room was quiet cozy. Pictures of various paintings decorated the walls, some typical pieces of furniture that one would expect to find in a bedroom. Which, thankfully, this room was. _Funny... I've never been to this room before, if Beck is the one behind all this._ And if he indeed is, Jade vowed to keep him hanging for _at least_ a week. He'd be sure to go _blue_ and will never mention the word '_ball_' to her ever again.

Jade cast a quick glance downwards and grimaced, with a train-long worth of list containing various creative vulgarities running rapidly through her mind, all to describe this situation, and to describe that one person who she knows is behind this. _So, I'm stripped naked AND bound to the fucking bed's support beam?! Who'd be stupid enough to turn their bed into some something like this? It's a bed, you don't need fucking pink curtains coming down at both sides and tickling your feet when you're freakin' asleep! _She huffed to calm herself down somewhat. _There's only one person in this world who would dare to do this to me. _"Beck," she hissed.

"Morning," the Canadian greeted her as he walks into her field of vision, "enjoyed your wake up call, babe?"

_Smug jerk!_ Jade smiled sweetly at him instead of replying, while already thinking up ways to get her revenge on him. S_ure, he's smart, I'd give him that. He's sort of impressive to come up with this, and to execute it perfectly without waking me, but it was also a dumb and suicidal move. _

He gave her a once-over and smirked, "You look lovely, my dear." _Oh no, he's not going to get away with this..._

"And you look like a vain asshole." She smiled when his smirk fades, even if it's only a little bit.

"Well, I guess your _bra_ does look somewhat silly on me," Beck admitted as he adjusted the strap and grope the cups in front of his chest, "But it's quiet comfortable!" Jade struggles not to laugh, and prepared to fire off another negative comment about his silly look, but he continued his musing without paying any attention to her attempt to gain the initiative. "The underwire is made out of metal, right?"

Jade cocked her head, momentarily forgetting about the noose around her neck, "Yeah, but I don't see ho-"

"Remember our last fight?" He cuts her off and gave her a silly grin, causing Jade to frown deeply, "Last week? Remember?"

"The one where you ranted about how I broke your useless handcuffs?" Jade smiles smugly, and rose her studded eyebrow, "What about it?"

"You said: _oh please, even if you tie me up again, I'd still win regardless of what you choose. Besides, buying such a cheap handcuff is just as idiotic as tying me up with strings._" He clears his throat after using a mock-girl voice to mimic her.

Jade groans and let her head hang down. _Didn't I throw this silly string away? TWICE?_

"Well, I decided to test your claim," He suddenly slides in front of her, and leans in until his forehead is touching hers, "See, it's simple. Just a few lengths of raffia string around your ankles, wrists, and neck. No chains, no padlocks, no _cheap _handcuffs."

"So to prove I'm right, I just have to break free? And then I can kick your ass while bragging about how I told you so?" Jade rose her studded eyebrow with mischief gleaming in her eyes as he stands back up. _So... what's his point? Is there some sort of a catch?_

"Well, there _is_ one small condition." When Jade didn't give him any sort of response, he looked at her pointedly. Jade rolls her eyes and plays along, "... And that is?"

"You can't struggle or squirm under my touch." Jade paled when she realized where this is going, "No... no, you can't. I'm warning you, don't touch me!" Beck ignores her as he slant purposefully slow towards her, leering at her exposed mount of flash. "Beck! This isn't fair, distracting me is not part of the claim!"

Jade refuse to be tormented by him, much less giving in to his childish game. She struggles against her bond like a rabid dog until she almost passed out from the noose cutting off her oxygen supply. After a while, she sank back against the wooden beam, panting rapidly.

"Relax, babe," Beck teased her, dropping down to his knees next to her, "All you have to do is escaping from the very bonds you mocked a few days ago."

She gave him her signature death glare, the kind she reserved specially for those who pissed her off, like Vega. _Calm down. _A inner voice suddenly spoke up. _It's okay, don't panic. This is just his way of making this challenge less trivial, and you know that the make-up sex after this will be wild and merciless. No pleading, no surrendering. And lots of scratch marks down his back. Whether he likes it or not. _

Jade feels the bluntness of her black-painted nails and cursed. _D__amn him. __Damn him for not letting me sharpen my fingernails into points. I swore I wouldn't claw him up too much... last time. It's okay... that's why __me and __my scissors are going to __have a field day __tonight. _"I'm going to make you regret this, _Beckett_," she hissed quietly, her eyes meeting his.

Beck grinned, getting the hint. Jade only ever calls him by his full name whenever she's in a silly mood and wanted to push his buttons. "Feel free to try, _Jadelyn__._" he whispers, idly stroking her exposed sides.

Jade gritted her teeth and gave him a wild look. _Don't moan! Don't give him that satisfaction! _As his hands continued to explore her body, taking advantage of her position and her inability to move nor push him away. The bound girl closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing, but failed expectedly when one of his hands stroked her left thigh nonchalantly while the other one caressed up and down her back. She then felt his hot breath tangling on her lips and blindly leaned forwards, with her arms lifted high above her in order to avoid strangling herself in this position,and kissed him.

Of course, it was worth the effort. Beck's kisses always were. Beck nibbled on her lower lips, and Jade finally gave him what he wanted; a low moan which escaped from her throat.

After what felt like hours, he broke the kiss and got back on his feet. "I'm going to take a shower," he announce as he stride towards the bathroom. After a few steps, he halt and look down at himself. _What is he up to now?_ Beck shot Jade a knowing smirk, and teasingly stripped himself until there was nothing left but his boxers. Jade bit her lips when she figured out what his next move was. Beck sent her a blowing kiss, before slowly taking off the piece of garment and exposing his erection to her. "Feel free to join me once you've freed yourself," he stroke himself one time to get the message clear across, "since, you can't play with yourself either way." He gave her a wink and a smug smile, before entering the bathroom.

Jade laughs to herself, and rolls her eyes. _Who says I want to escape..? I feel quite comfortable this way... _She adjusted her position in order to spread her legs wider. _After all, I'd like to see who'd be the smug one after you get me out of this..._

* * *

**Leave me a review or PM me if you enjoyed it, or if you'd like to see different characters and plots in one-shots. :) hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
